


A Birthday Surprise

by DuskMaiden1995



Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard's Birthday, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskMaiden1995/pseuds/DuskMaiden1995
Summary: Just a little something I cooked up for Edelgard's birthday. Hope you all enjoy it
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330760
Kudos: 27





	A Birthday Surprise

Driving all of Fódlan to peace and prosperity for all of her people was a long and hard journey. For a fair and just living, without the need for nobility or crests. It took the Emperor and her Empress 5 long years to fulfil that promise to their people. Once that promise was realised, the pair began the process of abdication.

5 years removed from their abdication as the Emperor and Empress of Fódlan, both Edelgard and Byleth had settled down in their own cottage in the outskirts of the city of Enbarr.

Byleth never shook away the feelings she had when she was a teacher at Garreg Mach Monastery so with a bit of luck, she managed to secure a job as a teacher in Ferdinand's newly built Academy for general education, no longer feeling that same fighting itch that drove her for many years.

Her wife on the other hand, remained at home. Spending her time drawing portraits of her family or the beautiful world around her, she helped to shape.

* * *

Now with a special day coming up, Byleth wants to pull out all of the stops to showcase her undying love for her wife.

Everything was going according to plan.

The Royal guests from Brigid were arriving in Enbarr within a day. The Prime Minister and his 'special adviser' were also visiting, as were the timid archer, the rambunctious brawler, and the sleepy healer. Not wanting to be left out, the young mage Lysithea and her wife Leonie were also invited.

With all of her friends from the Black Eagle Strike Force on their way, it brought an end to stage 1 of her plan. Stage 2 was a lot harder. Coercing her children into keeping quiet about her plans.

Byleth took the opportunity to talk to her two children as they were gathering groceries from the nearby markets. As they had bought the fruit and vegetables, Byleth brought her two children to one side.

"Before we head back, there's something I wanted to ask you both."

As Byleth spoke, confusion immediately set in for her two children.

"What is it, Mama?" Her daughter Emmalyn at 5 years of age, asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Her older brother Jeralt at 7 years of age shared the same feeling. "Is something wrong, Mama?"

Byleth crouched down so she was eye level with her two children. "I wanted to ask you both to distract Mommy tomorrow." Byleth chuckled at the confusion that was etched on her children's faces.

"Distract Mommy? Why?" Jeralt asked not really understanding what his mother meant.

"You see, it's Mommy's birthday tomorrow and I want to do something special for her." Sure, enough with a small explanation, both Jeralt and Emmalyn understood.

_They might be only young, but they have far more understanding than most of the nobles that Edelgard... tolerated._

Jeralt turned to face his younger sister. They both nodded their heads together as the smiled back at Byleth.

"We want to help!" Jeralt spoke as both himself and his sister nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"I want Mommy to be happy, so I want to help you Mama." Emmalyn cheered as she hugged her Mama.

Byleth smiled as she rubbed Emmalyn's brown hair, a striking resemblance to Edelgard's own brunette hair. "Good, but you have to remember, this is a secret mission. So, you can't tell Mommy about this, alright."

Both of her children smirked as they nodded their heads. Silently, the three made it back to their little cottage leaving the scheming to her children.

* * *

The big day has finally arrived. With a sly smile and thumbs up from her children, Byleth watched on as her wife left their cottage with her two children in tow. With a clever cover story for working on Edelgard's birthday surprise, Byleth was all set.

_Now... let's get started._

* * *

It was just past Noon when the former Emperor and her two children had made it to the markets in Enbarr. The trio were on their way to get more paints and coloured charcoal. Edelgard had already bought a new easel, just the paints and charcoal was left. She was having fun spending time with her children, that she couldn't help but remember a _very_ special song.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm... Hmm... Hmm." Edelgard hummed a familiar song as she walked hand in hand with her two children.

"What's that song you're humming, Mommy?" Little Emmalyn asked as she squeezed tightly to her mother's hand.

"Oh, I was?" Edelgard smiled fondly. "Aunt Dorothea made it for Mama's and my wedding, she sort of named it after me. It's called Lady of Hresvelg." The former Emperor smiled reminiscing over her wedding night.

She was however pulled from her thoughts as she felt Jeralt tug on her hand. "Mama, said you really liked that song."

A soft smile formed on Edelgard's face. "As she should, she did sing it after all." This surprised her two children.

"What! Mama can sing?" Both of her children asked, with their mouths agape.

Edelgard couldn't help but chuckle at her children's reaction. "Yes, your Mama is a great singer, but enough on that. Let's get everything I need, then I might decide to treat you to something."

Both children gasped as they turned to each other and vigorously nodded their heads.

"Love you, Mommy." Both Jeralt and Emmalyn cheered as they wrapped their arms around Edelgard's legs.

Edelgard never got used to hearing this. It still surprises her whenever she hears those words. She closed her eyes and pinched herself just to make sure this was real. When she opened up her eyes again and saw her two children staring up at her with warm smiles sent the former Emperor on a whirlwind of emotions, but she settled on just joyously smiling.

* * *

Back at the family's little cottage, plans were already underway. Mercedes and Annette had already baked the cake and were just waiting for it to cool down from the fire. Lysithea and Leonie were busy putting up the final decorations, while Hubert, Ferdinand, Caspar and Linhardt were debating what other food they should make, despite the fact there was more than enough food to last everyone a week. Dorothea, Petra, their daughter Catalina, and Bernadetta were sitting on Byleth's sofa as they drank tea and ate some snacks.

Unfortunately, Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid could not attend due to banditry issues on the outskirts of Faerghus. Meanwhile, Claude, Ignatz, Raphael and Lorenz were unable to attend as they were helping in Almrya with trading between Almyra and the other nations of Fódlan. As for Marianne and Hilda, they were too busy with their recently born son to attend. Though with all of the absentee's there was still gifts for Edelgard from everyone.

Though that still didn't stop Byleth from freaking out as she was overseeing everything which worried the others. She wanted everything to go perfect for her wife.

"Byleth honey, please calm down." Dorothea spoke as she managed to stop her friend in her tracks and grabbed her hands. "Everything's going to be fine. Edie's going to have a fun time. Just come and relax with us, Cat wants to show you something isn't that right, little one."

Catalina was the identical image of Petra when she was still just a student, though instead of a dark magenta, her hair was brown to match her other mother's.

Byleth sighed and let her friend drag her away to the sofa. Bernadetta poured her a cup of green tea, to try and help calm down her dear friend. Catalina meanwhile sat next to Byleth and Petra as she showed Byleth what she was making. It was a small figure made out of twine and wool that strongly resembled Edelgard.

"I-I thought that Miss Edelgard would like this." The Brigid Princess mumbled out as she looked away embarrassed. She buried her face into Petra's chest.

"It will be alright, little one. There is no need to be feeling embarrassment." Petra spoke soothing her child.

Byleth nodded her head agreeing with her friend. "It's beautiful, Catalina. Edelgard will love it."

The Princess smiled slightly as she moved away from her Mother's side and settled back into her seat, feeling a lot better.

Everything from there starting to settle down as Mercedes and Annette pulled the cake out from the oven. It was quite the sight after the decorations and icing had been added. Something Edelgard would greatly enjoy. Once everything was in order, everyone had sat around Byleth's sofa. The boys had brought chairs from the small kitchen and placed them around so everyone could sit together.

As Byleth sat back and glanced at everyone, that could make it, she couldn't help but feel satisfied and happy with her life. Ever since she laid eyes on Edelgard her life changed forever. Sure, her life had its ups and downs, taking part in a war for Fódlan and then wiping out everyone that hurt her wife and Lysithea, but then she met her friends. Her family. Her wife. Her children. Something that Byleth would not change a thing for.

Though as Byleth's thoughts tried to dive deeper, a large gust of wind and two small hurried arrivals caught everyone's attention.

"Mama's coming!" Jeralt whispered as he grabbed onto his sister's hand and moved to hide behind the kitchen table. Catalina joined the two children as they huddled together.

The war survivors didn't waste much time either, as they hide behind Byleth's furniture, though before Edelgard could enter Byleth managed to extinguish all of the lit candles.

"Why is it so dark? Byleth? Jeralt? Emma?" Edelgard called out as she stepped forward further into her home. She put down her easel, paints, and charcoal onto the counter.

The former Emperor wasn't ready for the shock she was about to receive.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled and with a flick of their wrists, Byleth, Dorothea and Annette lit the candles.

Immediately, Jeralt and Emmalyn ran to their Mother. "Happy Birthday, Mommy!" The two yelled gleefully as they both hugged their mother.

Edelgard was shell-shocked, but as she looked around the room, she saw some of her friends, her adoptive little sister, her chosen ruler for Fódlan and his adviser, and three members of the Brigid royalty, not to mention her own wife as well.

Edelgard settled on her wife's loving smile as she wrapped her arms around her children. "Thank you. I almost forgot what day it was."

"Aunt Mercedes and Aunt Annette made a big cake for you Mommy." Jeralt said as Edelgard picked up both of her children into her arms.

"And there's presents, for you Mommy." Emmalyn hugged tightly to her Mother.

"Love you, Mommy." Both children pressed kisses onto Edelgard's cheeks.

Edelgard glanced once more at her wife as she set her two children on the ground, holding their hands as they joined the party.

* * *

It was late in the night after Edelgard's surprise birthday had ended. Everyone had stayed at the inn in Enbarr for the night before they made their way back home. Presently, Edelgard had just left to put Emmalyn and Jeralt to bed. Her two children wanting to wish her a happy birthday one last time. Though as the two children slept off to sleep, Edelgard quietly made it to her room. Inside she spied her wife looking over some notes for her class the next day.

"Hey." Edelgard said softly, taking Byleth's attention away from her notes.

A wide smile appeared on Byleth's face as her eyes met her love's. "Hey."

She left the comforts of her bed and went to Edelgard's side. She immediately, pressed a kiss on to Edelgard's lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"So, have a fun day?"

Edelgard chuckled. "You could say that."

She pressed a kiss onto Byleth, before resting her forehead onto hers. "Thank you, my love, truly. Today was amazing."

Byleth pressed a kiss onto Edelgard's forehead. "I owe you everything El. My friends, my family, my heart, my wife. Putting this little party was the least I could do."

Byleth pressed one more kiss onto Edelgard's own. "I love you, Edelgard."

"And I love you, Byleth."

The two shared one last kiss as they retreated to the comfort of their bed as the small family spent the rest of their lives together, in relative peace for the rest of their lives.


End file.
